My Happily Ever After
by i'mMeForever13
Summary: Grace likes Jerry...a lot and after a while loves him. And the more she gets to know him the more she loves him. Can she get her happily ever after when Jerry is dating Mika? One-shot R&R Please! Really fluffy and clique in my opinion but please read!


**A/N Hey Hey! :) Here's a little one-shot I decided to write for fun its for my second favorite couple from Kickin' it Jace :) I was really upset when "Jika" got together and Mika kept coming back in later episodes. Is she gonna be in every new episode now? O.o It seems like it because she has been in every episode they made after that. :( I don't know though so don't take my word for it haha. :) Anyways on to the on-shot**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

_Grace's pov_

I was in Circus burger eating away all my problems, mostly including him. Jerry. He started dating this new girl Mika yesterday and its killing me. I know it may just seem like I just like him cause I can't have him but that's not true! I swear I've liked Jerry since we were in the 8th grade but I didn't act on it because, well I was scared to and I was sure he liked me too until Mika came. She's really pretty too so its not like he's gonna break up with her. I wish I could be happy knowing that he's happy but im not. I just wish that I was the one making Jer happy. Jer is my pet name for him, though he doesn't know I call him that.

I saw Kim come in and her eye's instantly found mine. She walked across the room and sat down across from me. I looked around the table hoping to spot something that could distract her from seeing the truth about what I was feeling. Heartbroken. But since we've been best friends for ears nothing I did stop her from seeing I was upset about Jerry. I never told her I liked Jerry but I didn't have to, just like she didn't have to tell me she likes Jack. I already knew.

"Im sorry Grace."

"For what? You didn't make Jerry date Mika…"

"I know but if it was me in your position I'd be heartbroken too."

"I-I just wish that he liked me back but he doesn't. He likes her and I don't blame him. I talked to him meanly but its just because I didn't know how else to act around him!"

"I know but maybe you should start hanging with the guys and I so you can get used to talking to Jerry and who knows maybe Jerry and Mika will break up."

"Yeah I guess but what if I accidently blurt out that I like him?"

"You won't." I gave Kim a nod and then we left the booth and went over to the dojo she goes to...and that was the start of my friendship with the wasabi warriors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Its been 2 years and Jerry is still dating Mika. It's okay though because I've learned to deal with them being together and Mika and I became friends shortly after I joined Bobby Wasabi Dojo but in the time I have alone him Jer I love and cherish, in the two years I've talked to and gotten to know him… I have fallen more deeply in love with him. I can proudly say I have never ever acted on my feelings for him so I don't ruin his relationship with Mika. With every day that I cant call him mine though I grow sadder and more determined to make him mine. There's moments I'm sure he's going to kiss me and then there's moment when I'm sure he friend zoned me long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\

He hate's me. I'm sure of it. I ruined his relationship with Mika. I tried to keep my feelings in and I tried to not act on them but I couldn't do it anymore. I can still feel his lips on mine even though it was a week ago when I kissed him.

_A week ago(flashback)_

_"Jerry, are you happy with Mika?"_

_"Of course I am Grace, I mean why wouldn't I be. Sure we fight sometimes like we just did like an hour ago but I am happy with her."_

_"Ok that's all I need to know. Take care of yourself Jerry."_

_"Wait huh? Where are you going?"_

_"I'm staying in Seaford if that's what your asking and Im staying in karate but we can't talk anymore Jer."_

_"…Why?"_

_"Because Jerry! Because im sick of loving someone who will never love me back! I'm done."_

_"Grace I'm so sorry. I don't feel the same way."_

_"I know but can I just see something please?"_

_"Wha-oompf"_

_"Grace! How could you do this to me! And you __**boyfriend **__how could you cheat on me?!"_

_"Mika I swear I didn't kiss her she just kissed me!"_

_"Jerry we are over. I shall be moving back to home land. Never speak to me again."_

_"Grace don't-don't ever ever talk to me again. Ever."_

Present

Kissing Jer was magical but my only regret is kissing him in front of Mika. Of course I hadn't known she was there at the time. She's gone now just like how Jerry is gone from my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We've been together for a month now. And I'll always remember the day we got together.

_Flashback_

_"Grace! Grace! Wait I need to talk to you!"_

_"Jerry?"_

_"I'm sorry. I miss you, everything about you. I realized that hadn't been as upset at losing Mika as I was losing you."_

_"Really? Your not joking? Playing? This isn't a bet?"_

_"Would I do this if I was joking?"_

_"I love you Grace. I always will."_

_"I love you too Jer."_

_"We should probably get out of this rain now."_

_"Ya we should. But I don't want to quite yet. I just want to stay here in this moment with you."_

Present

I finally got Jer and my happily ever after.

**A/N Please R&R! and uh in case your confused those long spaces where they aren't talking, they're kissing. I didn't know how else to put it because I didt want to put thoughts into the flashback…so ya. Hope you liked it J and swear on my favorite jacket I will update Kim's new look soon!**


End file.
